


String Theory - Alt Path

by CrushingOnSans



Series: Free To Us [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond Death, angsty af, string theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans
Summary: An event that would have taken place in String Theory's sequel if I hadn't changed my mind about the sequel. So many warnings for angst, guys, it was not gonna be a happy sequel. Mind the archive warnings.Can be read without reading ST, but will not havenearlythe same impact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So forget everything I've ever hinted at about where String Theory was going to go, because I'm scrapping what I was gonna do. This, however, was the scene idea that made me want to write a sequel, and I still really love this, so I'm releasing it as an alternate path. There will be three parts, but I don't know how long each part will take to write.
> 
> Alrighty, so let me explain where they're at in this point in the sequel. So basically, some shit happens in Seasons Change (ST's prequel) that I haven't gotten to yet, but suffice it to say Blue fucks too hard with the multiverse for Razz. Three years after the events of String Theory, Underswap is starting to really fall apart, the anti-monster attacks reaching insane levels to the point where the humans aren't even really human anymore. Monsters are being hunted, and everyone's in hiding. Stretch is dead (I hadn't decided if it was gonna be childbirth in String Theory or something in the sequel but it doesn't really matter for this scene) and I hadn't figured out yet where Slim and Paps were gonna be so they are not included. I think that's all you need to know? But if something seems out of context or doesn't make sense, please feel free to ask me in the comments. Nothing is spoiler territory since this isn't going to happen.
> 
> I scrapped this idea because I found the "zombie apocalypse" idea to be pretty shitty, and no, nothing in here is garunteed to fit how ST is now going to turn out. Just because Fell and his kid are alive and Stretch is not doesn't mean that is how I am going to do it in ST now. It just means that that was, at one point, going to be my plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sans says "it's" Blue's fault? He ain't talkin' about the injury.
> 
> ((will come back and edit after work tomorrow, excuse my mistakes)) ((in fact if you wanna just find them for me that'd be awesome XDD))

They all heard Blue cry out in pain; the sound almost like a gunshot with it's impact, even surrounded by as much noise as they were. The reaction was immediate, the other’s heads whipping to the side to see what had happened. They all saw Blue fall to the ground, clutching at his leg with his face contorted in pain, and they all saw the human he had been battling grinning victoriously as they readied their next attack.

There was a spray of blood as Razz dispatched his own attacker, immediately spinning around and shoving the sharp end of his bone sword through the human’s chest. “FUCK YOU!” he screeched, yanking his weapon out as their body collapsed to the ground, slumping over to one side.

Sans was distracted, then, by Red yanking him out of the way of an incoming fist; the human he had been battling had attempted to take advantage of his distraction and end their own fight. As he re-engaged, Red still at his back, he heard a sickening squelch from Razz’s direction, followed by a shocked exclamation from Blue. He didn’t turn to look, busy knocking down the human’s HP point by point. 

“SANS! RED!” 

Sans felt Red turn to look, but he didn’t spare himself the luxury. Red would take care of it. 

“Get us out of here!”

He swiped a bone construct through the air, way too exhausted to summon a gaster blaster right now, no matter how much more efficient it would have been. 

“We haven’t given Fell enough time!”

Sans made another swipe, and the human managed to dodge. He almost missed the frustrated sigh Razz let out, followed by a loud  _ thud _ . 

“Do I look like I give a shit?!”

Another  _ thud. _ Razz was probably fighting again, despite not sounding at all winded. Sans winced as he felt a spike of anger from Red, but he did his best to ignore it, continuing to fight. 

“Razz, shut the fu--”

“Oh for heck’s sake!”

Blue’s voice sounded strained, and Sans found himself wondering how bad his injury was. 

“Just go to the--”

Sans ducked and rolled under another blow, missing what Blue had been about to say completely, but when he straightened back up, Red was grabbing ahold of his arm, and he felt an influx of magic through their bond that meant he was about to take a shortcut. 

Sans couldn’t help but grin at the human he had been fighting, letting off a little salute just as they disappeared. 

~~~

Red cursed under his breath as he looked over Blue’s leg, glancing back over his shoulder to see how far behind them the pursuing humans were. He’d only shortcutted them just far enough to give them a chance to look over the injury, and they were easily trackable. They hadn’t given Fell nearly enough time, and they weren’t going to last. Blue, especially, wasn’t going to last unless he--

His soul stopped, and he saw Sans glance up at him from where he was trying to heal Blues leg, feeling the twinge of his sudden emotions through their bond. Avoiding his gaze, Red looked up at Razz, who was staring down at Blue, at an obvious loss for what to do or say. 

Then he looked up, meeting Red’s eyes, and he realized that Razz had already reached the same conclusion that he had. They just looked at each other for a long moment, and Red found himself almost surprised by the emotions he could see flashing through the other’s eyes. But behind it, there was cold determination, and after a moment, he nodded. 

Red could feel his soul constricting, and the flow of healing magic from Sans stuttered as he looked up, confusion written clearly across his expression. Red couldn’t meet his eyes as he reached out, gently grasping Sans’ wrists and guiding them away from where they weren’t making any real difference anyway. 

He could feel the other’s questioning stare on him, but he just straightened up to stand, pulling Sans with him and taking a few steps back even as he could see Razz leaning down to murmur something quietly to Blue.

There were a few seconds where Red could feel nothing but confusion across their bond. Then something clicked, and he felt Sans’ breathing hitch, and his hands tightened into fists. 

“Red--”

His eyes flicked up, taking in the disbelieving expression the other wore, the horror in his face as he felt him trying to deny to himself what he already knew Red was going to say. 

So he didn’t say anything, instead letting go of the other’s wrists in favor of reaching out to cup his cheeks, pulling him into a hard kiss. He could still feel the denial from Sans, but after a few seconds, Sans reached up, shakily returning the kiss before breaking away, tears in his eyes as he practically dove into a hug. Red held him as closely as he could, wishing he never had to let go, wishing that everything he had promised two years ago really could come true. 

He heard a surprised exclamation from Blue that meant Razz had just told him what they were about to do. 

“Red, you don’t have to--”

Sans’ voice was quiet, certainly quieter than the yelling coming from the others.

“Yeah, I do,” he replied, just as quietly. “You know I do.”

They pulled apart, just enough to press their foreheads together. There were tears falling down Sans’ face, and he looked like he was on the edge of breaking into sobs. But Red could feel a trickle of acceptance across their link, and he let out a sigh of relief that he understood. 

He always understood.

Blue’s voice was still ringing out, Razz trying to reason with him, to explain, but he wasn’t listening. “Razz, you are not sending me off like an injured maiden just to sacrifice yourself! I’m not going to lose you because of m-my own s-stupidity!” He collapsed into sobs, but neither of them turned to look. 

“You get him out of here,” Red murmured to Sans, who was staring at him like he was trying to memorize every aspect of his face. There was a moment, just a split second, where Sans looked like he was going to protest.

Then his face crumpled, and he reached out, wrapping his arms around him tightly and squeezing his eyes shut against the influx of tears. “I l-lo---” Sans tried, but his voice broke, and he sobbed into Red’s shirt. 

He didn’t fight against his own tears, holding the other tightly as they cried. 

But they didn’t have the luxury of time.

Sans took a deep, shuddering breath, managing to calm himself just enough to pull away and meet Red’s eyes again. His eyelights were shaking and hazy, filled with fear and sadness, and all Red could think about, suddenly, was a night more than three years ago. Sans had looked so happy, then, staring up at the night sky and going on and on about that supernova. His eyelights had been so clear, filled with hope and happiness and that edge of sarcastic humor that Red had known, even then, was going to be constantly biting him in the ass. 

_ “I wish...I wish this moment could last forever. I wish we could stay right here until we dust, just...looking up and thinking it’s so goddamn beautiful when it’s absolutely nothing compared to...to…” _

Sans  _ was _ beautiful, even now, covered in sweat and splattered in blood and looking as though he’d been to hell and back. Red couldn’t help but commit the sight to memory. It didn’t matter that he wouldn’t have to remember for long.

He never wanted to forget.

“I love you,” Sans managed to say, and he was kissing him again, seeming to be trying to express through the kiss and their bond exactly what Red meant to him, exactly what he felt, and Red could feel his own soul breaking as they pulled apart.

“I l-love you too,” he whispered, squeezing him tightly again before breaking away, turning his attention to the crying Blue, who was trying to stand. 

Razz had a hand on his back, keeping him from hurting himself even as Blue tried to smack the arm away. His face was carefully blank, but Red could see the pain in his eyelights as he glanced up at the other two. Red had never seen him look more helpless. 

Blue was crying harshly, his voice sounding more angry than sad as he tried again to push Razz’s arm out of the way. “I am  _ not _ leaving you, you absolute--”

“Blue…” Razz started, but Blue reached out, battering him with a fist before Sans grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Blue, if you don’t take this chance to say goodbye you’re going to regret it.” he said quietly, obviously trying to keep his own emotions at bay. 

Blue turned to him, fury burning in his eyes. “You shut the fuck up!” Sans recoiled as though he’d been slapped, but Blue continued on, still trying to stand on his mangled leg. “How the hell are you just letting this happen?! I thought you-I thought you  _ loved _ Red!”

Sans’ eyes burned with emotion, baring his teeth angrily before he growled. “This is  _ your _ goddamn fault, Blue! So don’t you  _ dare _ try to shift the guilt onto me.”

They all seemed to freeze except Blue, whose chest was heaving as he continued to cry. He was staring up at Sans, betrayal in his eyes. 

“Do you think I don’t  _ know _ that?!” 

“No!” Sans shouted, jerked out of his shock by his own anger. “But I think that if you’re going to fuck up the entire damn multiverse for  _ him _ ,” he gestured vaguely to Razz, who was still staring at him with an unfiltered expression of shock, “You can  _ damn _ well give him a goodbye before he fucking  _ dies _ for you!”

With that, Sans pushed away, turning his back on his best friend and burying his face back into Red’s chest as he started to sob. 

Razz looked up at Red, looking completely at a loss for a long moment before a murmured word from Blue had him turning his attention to his soulmate. Red couldn’t hear what was being said, and he didn’t try, closing his eyes and holding onto Sans as tightly as he could manage. 

Then there was a crash in the distance, and they both jumped, turning their gazes to look down to the end of the alleyway. They could see the distant light of the oncoming party, coming closer with every second. They were running out of time. 

Sans pulled away, leaning up for one last kiss and murmuring a goodbye before turning to the others. They were just pulling out of their own goodbyes, Razz getting to his feet and looking down the alley where Red was still focused. 

Blue turned a reproachful glare on Sans, keeping his arms stubbornly by his sides even as the other reached down and tried to grab his wrist. While the others were distracted, he hissed, “I’m  _ not _ going, Sans, so don’t--”

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up, Blue, and give me your goddamn arm,” Sans growled back, just loudly enough to catch Red’s attention. He looked back just in time to see Sans grab Blue around the humerus and wrist, holding them each in a vicelike grip as Blue quietly struggled to pull away.

Sans took a deep breath, gathering his magic around himself before looking up, making eye contact with Red one last time. 

Then they were gone. 

Red took a shaky breath, turning to face the direction the light was coming from. He spared a glance at Razz, who had summoned a bone club, holding it ready and looking grimly down the street. Red turned back to face front, shifting uncomfortably for a moment before his voice made its way out into the empty air.

“Thank you.”

Razz turned to look at him, regarding Red icily for a moment before his expression softened and he nodded. “Of course.” He smiled grimly, spinning the club in his hands and focusing back on where they were just beginning to be able to see the first of the humans rounding the corner. 

“Let’s give them something to remember us by.”

~~~

Even before they landed, Blue was struggling, trying to get away from Sans’ hold. His sobs grew harsher as he realized that they were already gone, and he screamed, loudly enough that Sans was tempted to clap a hand over his mouth. 

“Take me back!”

Sans stepped away, his breath coming in shudders as he wrapped his arms around himself. “No. You’re hurt, and we have to--”

“I don’t care!” Blue screamed again, managing to push himself up onto his knees. Sans could see Fell out of the corner of his eye, sprinting around a distant corner with his bundle tied securely to his chest. Good. They had made it, it’s hadn’t all been for nothing. 

“Take! Me! Back!” Blue yelled, every word, punctuated by a swing in Sans’ direction, easily dodged by the taller skeleton. 

Sans huffed, his tears beginning to die from his frustration. “And do what?! Watch you fucking kill yourself?! You can’t even hit me!”

“I DON’T CARE!”

With that, Blue collapsed into sobs, barely keeping himself up on hands and knees as his cries wracked his body. “He...he is  _ everything _ I have left, Sans. You--you need to t-take me back…”

Fell slowed to a jog when he saw them, his relief evident even from that distance. Then Sans saw him look around, and his pace picked back up.

He’d noticed they were missing a few members of their already small party.

Blue continued to sob, but he let himself collapse back down into a sitting position, burying his face in his hands. His cries were quiet now, hopeless, and as Sans felt adrenaline that wasn’t his arc through his soul, he knew why.

The fighting had started.

He sat more carefully than Blue had, completely unaware of the world around him as he concentrated on the proxy emotions. Fear, apprehension, worry, all burning through him in bursts from his husband, from Red. He clung to ever burst, trying his best to send the other what little strength and energy they had left. He noticed, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Blue had quieted, and realized that he must be doing the same. 

Maybe...maybe they could do this. Maybe they could survive, could get back here. As soon as Fell was close enough, as soon as they could see him come up over the crest of that hill, Sans could send safety, could tell them that they could come back--

His thoughts were cut off, very suddenly, by a strangled gasp from Blue. 

His eyes flew open, turning to look at the other even as he cried out in pain, one hand dropping to press to his ribcage. Sans could feel a spike of anxiety from Red, and he felt his soul constrict. 

Blue started to cry again, but his eyes were squeezed shut, and Sans could see the other’s soul pulsing as he continued to send calming pulses, as little as they would help Razz now. 

Sans could feel his own worry growing as Blue cried out again, a pain-filled scream of a thing that had Sans reaching out to hug him, to offer any comfort he could even as he could  _ feel _ Red trying to fend off more attackers from hurting his already downed friend.

Then, Sans felt Red gathering his magic for a shortcut, and he hesitated. Blue was still crying, but it was obvious that Razz was not yet gone. If that were the case, Blue would be beyond anything anyone could do for a while. The thought terrified him, but he forced himself to push past it. Red wouldn’t just... _ abandon _ Razz, would he? There was no way he could--

Suddenly, the most peculiar sensation Sans had ever felt filled his soul. It felt almost like a...a  _ push _ , like Red’s magic had been gathered and arrowed out of him. But why would--

Sans’ eyes flew open just as a fiery line of pain raced through his soul. He collapsed to his hands and knees, one hand pressed to his chest as he stared at the ground. He knew, instinctively, what it was, who it came from, but he was denying it with every fiber of his being. He resisted the urge to scream as his soul started to  _ burn. _

He heard Blue saying his name, sounding confused and worried, but he couldn’t get himself to focus. He felt another line of pain shoot through him, and this time he did scream, loudly enough that he was sure Fell could hear it, that he knew, too, what was happening--

Sans’ eyes shot open as he felt part of his own soul turn to dust, the white powder drifting down to settle on the inside of his ribcage. He felt empty, far too suddenly, the constant stream of emotions and care he had felt for the past year stopping completely, and tears beginning to run down his face as...as Red’s dust…

“YOU  _ MOTHERFUCKER! _ ”

Sans could barely focus on the voice, but he faintly saw Blue’s head shoot up, joy like he didn’t even know was possible anymore coloring his face. “Razz--”

Shaking, Sans collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, arms wrapped around himself. He felt completely...broken. Empty and broken and as though the world was over and done with. 

“FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING--!”

Sans felt more than saw Razz come into his vision, slamming a fist onto the ground in his frustration. His mind couldn’t make sense of the other’s presence, eyes slipping closed as he curled even tighter around himself. 

Red was gone. 

Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a little confused about some of the things that just happened, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/106026690) is a comment thread where some great questions were asked and answered. Feel free to make it the FAQ lol (sorry if your inbox gets spammed Lil)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to sympathize with Blue but could you imagine hearing that from the person you love most in the world? Who you depend on to keep sane, who you've been latching onto for years because you can't get the thought that he'll always save you out of your head? And you would just...you'd realize he was right. You'd realize how much you fucked up and it would hit you all at once and you would just... the denial would fall away and you'd be left with the realization that in your effort to make your little corner of the world 'happy', you actually violated every moral you used to hold and broke everything you'd ever loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Ollie, for all your ideas with this????
> 
> (I would also like to add a note that they are in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, this is still a sort of apocalypse setting, they just have found a place to stay for the moment)

“Let’s give them something to remember us by.”

They were so close. Seconds, maybe minutes until the humans were upon them. The first of them were already visible, and even as far away as they were, Razz could see the hate and bloodlust that twisted their faces. 

They had to give Fell time. 

Red shifted beside him, and Razz spared him a glance. Years earlier, the sight of his shaking hands might have inspired derision, mockery. Now?

Razz realized his hands were shaking too. 

He sucked in a breath, turning to face the enemy. His construct twisted and twirled in his grip, a show of power he’d played so many times it was automatic. Beside him, Red let out a broken war cry, and Razz bit back entirely inappropriate laughter, shooting him an amused look. Red had only a moment to return it before Razz refocused. 

He stepped forward. He swung. 

The resulting cry of pain was something he wished still made his stomach turn. 

Razz did his best to only beat down their HP to the single digits. He truly tried to pull his swings, to draw in his intent.  But he could still feel EXP flowing through him, awakening his soul and sparking through his bones. He pretended not to notice as Red took his hits, striking final blows and collecting EXP  _ that should have belonged to Razz-- _

He sucked in another strangled breath, stumbling back and away from his newest opponent, letting Red take the swing. He checked his own stats. Then he checked Red’s.

He realized it probably didn’t matter if their LV increased. They would be dead within a few minutes. 

Red glanced over his shoulder worriedly. Razz gave him a nod, forcing an encouraging grin through his fear. Red’s eyelight was smoking out excess magic. Razz hadn’t noticed that before. Was his doing the same? There was so much of his own magic crackling through the air that he couldn’t tell. 

He stepped forward to rejoin the fight, but his steps faltered as he felt his soul swell with positive intent. 

Blue. 

Razz blinked tears out of his eyes, watching Red and noticing for the first time the dark blue tint to his swings, the particular signature that was not carried by anyone but Sans. How long had they been helping? How much of the energy running through his body belonged to his soulmate? How much LV had Blue felt him gain? 

He had no more time to wonder, throwing a wall of bones to bring his newest attacker up short. Duck, swing, dodge, block. Pick them up, throw them back into their fellows. Swing, swing,  _ swing _ …

Pain blossomed across his ribcage, and Razz fell to his knees. He could feel his HP falling away, point by point, and he let out a strangled cry as he felt Blue’s panic. He was gone, he didn’t want Blue to feel--

“FUCK OFF, ASSHOLES!”

His spine was crumbling to dust, he couldn’t hold himself up with newly broken arms, and he had no choice but to stare to the side, cheek pressed to the ground. There was a stream of red magic, turning the human to ash, then Red was standing in front of him, screaming obscenities at their attackers. He stood strong, summoning wall after wall of constructs, taking more EXP than even Razz thought he might be capable of handling. 

There was no point, Razz thought. 

There would be no saving him now. 

He almost missed the surge of magic from beside him, was almost too empty to be betrayed that Red had seen the hopelessness of protecting him. He was going to shortcut away, leave him to dust… Razz didn’t blame him, closing his eyes, holding on to everything of Blue he could feel, wishing he could--

“I never gave up!”

He opened his eyes, he saw the wall of constructs that surrounded them, keeping out the humans. Red had dropped to his knees, shaking with the effort of maintaining the magic. His hands were pressed to Razz’s crumbling sternum, magic swirling around them both, sparking in the air like fireworks. They made eye contact, and Red made a visible effort to harden his gaze. 

“This isn’t me giving up! But you’ve fought harder than I’ve ever wanted to!” His voice broke and Razz’s vision started to go blurry. He realized his HP was in the fractions, felt Blue pushing strength into his soul that he was pretty sure he wasn’t capable of absorbing. 

“Make sure Sans knows I didn’t give up on him!”

His soul burst. 

“Razz!” 

He formed a weapon without really thinking about it, shooting up to sit and grabbing his attacker by the shoulders. Kicking off the blanket that covered him, he pushed them off the bed, slamming them to the ground and bringing the bone construct up to their throat. He growled out a challenge, making sure they knew he wasn’t going down without a fight, they were as good as dead if they thought--

Blue’s hands curled around Razz’s wrists as he wheezed, bright eyelights flashing in fear and pain. 

As soon as he recognized his soulmate, Razz’s magic dissolved into nothing, hands jumping away from Blue’s body and drawing into his own chest. His soul drew inward as he sat back, falling with his spine against the bed frame. It’d been months since he’d lashed out, since he’d been the reason for Blue to look so scared--

“Razz, hey, it’s okay, you didn’t hurt me.”

Blue was crouched in front of him, running his hands up and down Razz’s bare arms, the touch light and calming, his voice soft, filled with determination. The motions were ones they’d been through a million times before. Razz has long since lost the ability to tell when Blue’s reassurances were total bullshit. 

He realized tears were streaking down his face, and he started to wipe them away before letting his hands fall limply in his lap. 

Blue leaned forward, brushing under Razz’s sockets with his thumbs, still murmuring comfort under his breath. Razz looked up and met his soulmate’s eyes, saw the worry and exhaustion there. His soul pulsed. 

He wished it was with love. 

A sob rose up in his throat, and he buried his face in his hands before he could see the shock on Blue’s face. He could feel it, though, through the bond, the surprise at seeing Razz  _ cry _ . 

“Razz...baby...it’s...it’s not your--”

He shook his head violently, and there was a silent pause before Blue drew him into his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Across their bond, Razz could feel Blue’s confusion and worry, the ever-present warmth of their connection working to get any sort of handle on how Razz felt. 

Inwardly, he wished Blue luck with that endeavor. 

Fingers pressed to his spine through his shirt, Blue’s other hand cupping his cheek as he watched him carefully. He’d stopped talking, merely glancing up and down Razz’s broken form. “Is…” he started, then cut himself off abruptly, looking down and away. 

“What?” 

Razz’s voice came out in a raspy sort of whisper, and he cleared his throat, intending to try again before Blue visibly hesitated. He fell silent as he watched the other’s indecision. After a few seconds, Blue stood, tugging Razz to his feet and guiding him into the bed. Lightning flashed outside the cabin window, and Razz half-noticed that Sans and Fell had both abandoned their beds, Corbel’s tiny sleeping form the only one visible in the room. 

At Blue’s silent insistence, Razz sat back against the headboard, relaxing as Blue climbed into his lap, pulling the blankets around them and resting his forehead on Razz’s clavicle. His warm breath brushed against Razz’s exposed bone, and he suppressed a shudder at the feeling. 

“Was it Red again?” Blue whispered, and Razz stiffened. 

“Yes.”

“Razz…”

“I know,” he said harshly, voice grating as his grip on Blue tightened marginally. “I know how long it’s been. I know I shouldn’t still be having nightmares. But he’s… he’s a part of me. I will always have a piece of Red inside me, and I can  _ never forget _ \--”

His voice broke, and Blue sighed, running his knuckles along Razz’s arm. 

“We should… we should be happy that you’re alive. That you’re healthy, and you’re here with me.”

Razz pulled away in surprise, gripping Blue by the shoulders and pushing him back so that he could see the other’s face. “ _ What?! _ ”

Blue’s eyelights flashed, and he sat back, sliding out of Razz’s lap and onto the mattress, crossing his legs and his arms. “I almost lost you that day, Razz. You can’t fault me for thanking every power that be that you’re right here in front of me, no matter the cost.”

“ _ NO MATTER THE-- _ ”

“Corbel is _sleeping_!”

They stared at each other, Razz in disbelief and Blue in defiance, until Razz scoffed, pushing himself up to stand and storming to the door of the bedroom. Pulling it open, he came face-to-face with Fell, who was holding a plastic sippy cup filled with water. They just stared at each other in surprise for a split second, then Razz’s gaze dropped, standing aside to let the other past before continuing down the hall. 

Of course, it wasn’t more than a minute later that Blue was on his heels, regret pulsing through their bond as he caught Razz by the shoulder. He whirled around, more than ready to continue the argument where they could speak freely, but the heartbroken look on Blue’s face brought him to a screeching halt. 

“Why are we always fighting, Razz?” he asked, voice flat and eyes filling with pale blue tears. “What’s changed?”

He took a deep breath in. Then let one carefully out. “I don’t know.” That was a lie. By the expression on Blue’s face, he knew it too. “I...I just...I get this feeling like you aren’t everything you pretend to be.” 

Blue’s stance shifted like he was going to say something, but Razz pushed on. “You use people without caring about their feelings, and you still don’t regret it! I don’t know  _ why _ I think that, or why Red apparently thought it, but I just… I can’t take it anymore! I can’t take you acting like Red was the asshole here when he sacrificed everything for us! He’s  _ dead _ , and Sans… he just…” Razz passed a hand over his face, looking up just in time to see the betrayal on Blue’s face give way to anger. 

“Sans?! Why is it always about Sans?!” 

“I DON’T KNOW!!!”

Razz threw his hands in the air, and Blue reached up, planting his hands on Razz’s chest and pushing him back so that he ran into the wall, the quiet  _ thump _ echoing around them. Blue stood in front of him, glaring him down, arms crossed across his chest and eyes streaming tears. 

“I don’t get, Razz! I don’t! Why are you treating me like I’m… some kind of villain?!” 

“Because for some reason I just can’t help but see that you aren’t the perfect angel that you pretend to be!” 

“Perfect-- I’ve never pretended to be that!” Blue sobbed, taking a step back. He reached up to wipe his face, and Razz growled, advancing forward and making the other jump, retreating until his back was to the wall on the other side of the hall. 

“Don’t…” Razz leaned forward, boxing Blue in against the wall as anger coursed through his soul. For once in his life, he felt controlled, sure of himself and what he had to say. “Don’t even  _ act _ like you have any right to cry, and right to grieve over any of this. Did you  _ ever _ even care about anyone else? You… you destroyed three entire universes, Blue!”

Blue was shrinking back, but was still meeting his eyes as he cried, tears running messily down his face and dripping off of his chin. “I d-did that f-f-for  _ you _ …”

“No, you did it for yourself! You… you didn’t care about anyone but yourself! You hurt Sans, you basically _killed_ your brother, and--”

Blue’s hands shot up, and Razz resisted the urge to flinch before he realized that the other had cupped his cheeks, pulling his face down to eye level. “Please, Razz, you know I d-did that to save you! You h-h-have to understand! I never meant for a-any of this to h-happen!” 

“No!” Razz pulled away, taking a step back so that Blue couldn’t reach him. “I don’t want to understand! Even if none of this would have happened, you didn’t think for a fucking second about anyone! Hell, you  _ know _ what I’ve done in the past, how much it would hurt S-Slim to even  _ see _ me, but you did it anyways! You know that it would potentially destroy the universe you ripped someone across, but you did it anyways! You played judge, jury, and executioner on the people of my world, and even when you fucking  _ missed _ , you just kept going! All of this, Red dying, Stretch dying, Slim and Papyrus who fucking  _ knows _ where, every human in this world thirsting for the dust of every monster, this is all because of  _ you! _ ”

Blue was staring up at him, eyes wide and dazed, and Razz could  _ feel  _ the betrayal ripping through his soul. “R-Razz… I…”

“Fuck  _ off _ , Blue!”

With that, Razz spun around, leaving Blue to stand alone, silent sobs ripping their way out of his throat, and opened the door at the end of the hall. He stepped through, hesitating for a split second before stiffening his shoulders. 

There was a small part of him that hoped Blue flinched as he slammed the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about this path? Where it would go, what would have happened? Feel free to ask in the comments or [here](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com) at my Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on my [Tumblr](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/)!  
> I post the occasional line or two from things I'm working on, answer asks, occasionally attempt to art, and play Cards Against Humanity with my followers every Saturday! Everyone is welcome to come, just watch out for the post each week and follow the link!


End file.
